Modern mobile communications devices are often equipped to operate on more than one frequency band. For example, some devices are capable of communicating on GSM-850 and GSM-1900. Yet other devices are capable of communication on GSM-900 and GSM-1800. Some tri-band devices, or even quad-band devices are configured to operate on three or four bands.
In addition, modern mobile communications devices are often multi-mode devices configured to communicate in more than one mode. For example, a multi-mode device may be configured to communicate with WWAN (wireless wide area networks) in accordance with standards such as GSM, EDGE, 3GPP, UMTS, etc., and may further be configured to communicate with WLAN (wireless local area networks) in accordance with standards like IEEE 802.11. Some devices are also equipped for short-range communications such as Bluetooth™. The multi-functionality of these devices often requires multiple antennas within the devices in order to communicate over the various frequency bands.
At the same time, the form factors for mobile communications devices are increasingly sleek and compact. This puts space within the device at a premium and makes it difficult to accommodate multiple antennas.
It would be advantageous to provide for an antenna that has a low profile but is capable of operating on multiple frequency bands.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.